The invention relates to noise-silencing mufflers.
The invention arose during continuing muffler development efforts, including further development efforts directed toward cost reduction.
Stamped mufflers are known in the art, and typically use multiple internal baffles and tubes to silence exhaust noise. Increased part content increases cost. Tubes are desirable for silencing low and mid frequencies, however they are expensive and increase part content.
The present invention reduces cost by minimizing part content. The construction of the present invention enables multiple chambers and multiple tubes all formed by a single sole internal baffle, reducing cost without sacrificing noise attenuation. In the preferred embodiment, an upstream outer shell, a downstream outer shell and a single sole internal baffle are the only components joined at their outer peripheral edge, and provide a muffler with three chambers and multiple sound attenuating tubed passages.